1. Field
This invention relates to intravenous therapy systems. More particularly, this invention provides a device to effectively form a loop in intravenous supply tubing to change the direction of flow of the intravenous fluids while precluding inadvertant restriction or interruption of the fluid flow.
2. State of the Art
Intravenous (IV) therapy systems are well known. In general, they include a fluid supply and catheter apparatus with interconnecting tubing. The catheter apparatus are frequently of the type which is comprised of a stylet in a cannula attached to a hub. The stylet and cannula are inserted into a patient's vein in the forearm area with the stylet and cannula moving into the vein in a direction from the wrist toward the elbow. After the stylet is removed, the IV system tubing is connected to the hub. If the tubing is led directly away from the patient's forearm to the IV fluid supply, the movement of the arm by the patient is limited. Accidental movement often results in a dislodging of the catheter apparatus. The IV therapy (i.e., catheter apparatus) must then be moved to a new IV site. Increased patient discomfort along with potential trauma results. See: D. Maki, et al., Infection Control in Intravenous Therapy, Annals of Internal Medicine 79:867 to 887 (1973). Accordingly, the practice has developed to form a loop in the IV tubing below the catheter apparatus and tape the tubing along the forearm and upper arm to the vicinity of the shoulder. At that point the tubing is led away to the IV fluid supply. Thus, the patient is allowed some arm movement without hazarding the IV therapy.
Many times the loop formed in the tubing in the forearm area kinks. That is, the tube, being flexible, is bent or flexed to such a degree that the inner cross section of the tube is reduced. Such a kink abnormally restricts and reduces the prescribed flow of IV fluid. A kink may also completely stop IV fluid flow. A device such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,195 (Santiomieri) seeks to hold the IV tube and loop in place. However, it does hot effectively preclude kinking in the tube loop. Further, the loop formed when using the device is of such diameter that the loop frequently snags on bedding and the like. Also, it is too cumbersome to use on small patients such as an infant.
The problem of kinking is even more severe in a hospital operating room environment. IV therapy is frequently prescribed before and during surgical operations. The IV site (e.g., the forearm) is generally covered with antiseptic coverings during the surgery. A kink is thus difficult to detect and if detected is difficult or hazardous to correct. The operating surgeon must often cease activity to allow attending personnel to correct the malfunction. That in itself is medically hazardous. Moreover, movement of the coverings increases the potential for infection subsequent to the surgery. Accordingly, it is important that kinking of the IV tubing be eliminated.